There have been known devices that display images respectively corresponding to the right eye and the left eye of a user (see, for example, PTLs 1 and 2). The devices described in PTLs 1 and 2 display images having different aspect ratios by causing the user to recognize, as one connected screen, two screens displayed on a symmetrical liquid crystal display. The device described in PTL 2 adjusts the luminance of an overlapping portion by adjusting the overlapping width of the two screens.